Restart 382
by TheDreamLivesonin9Memories
Summary: "Who are you people?" The masked boy looked at him distastefully, "We are..." Restart382. Rejected by the Vongola rings Letsuyu Sawada returns home in hopes of discovering within himself as to why he and his Guardians were rejected, but things happen and family is torn apart. Sequel to my one shot 4yrs in color. AU Twin-fic
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Khr, but I do own my OC's. Thank you for reading.**

 **... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ..**

 **Prologue~**

 _"Why?!"_

 _"Because, you are not the storm that creates havoc in order to protect what it holds dear. You don't understand why the storm destroys what is in its way."_

 _"You are not the one who paints color and brings the sky joy when it can no longer shine bright. You do not try to carry the burden of the sky or it's elements. You do not try to paint the sky or it's world."_

 _"You are not the lightning ever striking to shield their loved ones."_

 _"You are not the sun who brings light and encompasses energy to their beloved."_

 _"You are not a mist who holds what they cherish tightly, enshrouding what is meant to be protected- to be held close."_

 _"You do not soothe away the worries or the pain of others like the rain does. You only push it away, but never soothing or calming."_

 _"You are weak. Weak and holding tightly to others unable to stand on your own insecure about where you stand unlike a cloud who knows where it belongs, where it stands, and afloat."_

 _"You...are not the sky. All accepting and understanding of others. You do not accept the night for what it is. You..."_

 _"You..."_

 ** _"You are not worthy of bearing the rings or the title of Decimo or Guardians."_**


	2. Chapter 2: Coming home

**Thank you to all those who read and reviwed! I really appreciate it! Thanks! Anyways I hope you enjoy! Thank you for reading!**

 **I do not own KHR. I do own my OC'S however.**

 **... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

 **Chapter 1~ Back home...**

 _Yawn._ "Why are we on a plane so early in the morning today Dad?" A spiky blonde haired teen about sixteen years of age, tall with a masculine build and light tan asked his father stretching his arms as he did so. Behind him a taller slim looking man dressed in a black suit with an orange shirt underneath wearing a fedora sighed whacking the teen on the head.

"Weren't you listening earlier Baka-Letsu. We're going back to your home town to see if _you_ can figure out why the ring rejected you." The man with the fedora stressed the 'you' part as if it were his fault that he was rejected.

Letsu pouted and lightly glared at the man who returned his glare with a smirk that promised pain. Letsu shivered and glanced at his father who wore a suit and grinned.

"Now, now, Reborn. It's not Letsuyu's fault that he was rejected. Afterall even his guardians were rejected as well!" The reminder of why he was going home and how he failed the inheritance sent Letsu spiraling down depression he pouted and looked outside the window muttering how it wasn't his fault and that he didn't understand what Primo meant. Reborn and his father watched shaking their heads.

The plane ride went on without much talk after that.

 **... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

 _"Gomen...asai...menai. Onegai..._

 _...live..."_

 _"NO!"_

 _"...Aishteru..."_

 _"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!"_

 _Swoosh!_ A young brunette flipped the bed covers over breathing hard and chest heaving. His single eye wide with terror and despair. Sweat dripped down his chin. He breathed softly to himself in hopes of calming his beating heart.

Once he was sure that he wouldn't do something reckless he laid back on his bed staring at the empty white ceiling. His hand formed into a fist and he bit his lip.

"-I promise."

 **... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

It was midday, lunch time, by the time Letsuyu and his father arrived home to Namimori and already Letsuyu wanted to go home and sleep. However since it's been ten, nearly eleven, years since he's been home his dad said to explore to see if anything's changed, and him not being one to disappoint his dad agreed to. However what he didn't want to do was go around Namimori with his Spartan of a tutor showing him around town. Letsuyu sighed. Reborn tilted his fedora upwards a small devious smirk on his lips.

"Baka-Letsu don't forget I'm a mind reader." Letsuyu shivered and looked at Reborn warily.

"Yeah right. Mind readers don't exist." Letsuyu narrowly dodged the bullet aimed at him he looked back at his tutor who held a green gun in his hands. Letsuyu paled and held his hands up in surrender.

Reborn lightly glared at his student, "You're a thousand years too early to even start sassing me Baka-Letsu." The gun in his hand changed shapes revealing a green chameleon with yellow eyes that crawled up to sit on Reborn's shoulders.

Letsuyu sighed in resignation and glanced at Reborn, "So what do you want to go see first?"

Reborn smirked and shrugged his shoulders. Letsuyu sighed again. Sighing seems to be becoming habit of his now nowadays. Reborn then kicked him on his head, "Hurry up. I'm getting hungry."

Letsuyu bit back a retort knowing it would only lead to pain. He moved his feet and walked, Reborn followed him.

 **... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

Light tanned skin, tall and masculine with faint scars on his torso and dark raven spiked hair. A warm brown eye on the right and a clear turquoise gray blue eye on his left. The teen looked to be sixteen. He wore dark blue shorts with sandals and held a black sports top in his hands. On his lips was a cheery smile full of excitement.

He rushed down the stairs of his home and passed by an older man who looked like him making sushi. The man turned around to look at his son, "Another student council meeting?"

The young man shook his head, "Hahaha, nope. Not this time dad. Rix wanted to go to the new cake shop that just opened and we agreed to have a fun day. Lambo and her seemed really excited to go."

The man's father laughed, "Well then," he moved to ruffle his son's hair, "I hope you and the rest have fun Takeshi." Takeshi laughed and walked out waving goodbye to his father.

"Thanks! I'll be back soon hopefully. See ya dad!"

On his way out Takeshi passed by a boy around his age with blonde hair and an older man dressed in a black suit. His eyes narrowed when they passed. His mismatched eyes clashed with obsidion colored ones.

 **... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

It was just a few minutes after eating at Takēsushi that Letsuyu and Reborn left. It was around twelve forty five and Letsuyu couldn't help but think how wonderful today was.

A beautiful sunny day with light feathery clouds in the sky. The perfect day to be out. He smiled faintly. His amber colored eyes looked up at the sky until he spotted his house. Without knowing it he had begun walking down certain paths leading to his home.

And it was not so unusual. thad been such a long time since he had been home with his mother and his useless, but somewhat, adorable twin brother. So with a small bounce of excitement in his steps he began speeding towards his house Reborn following behind him quickly and gracefully.

Letsuyu ignored the stare sent directly at him from his Spartan tutor.

He walked up the steps hand reaching out to grab open the door when...

 _Creak_.

The door opened on the other side revealing a tall male with spiky untameable bronze brown hair a slender and slim yet masculine build and a slightly narrowed yet wide innocent blue eye the other covered by a white bandage. The teen wore a light orange tee-shirt with a red band on each end of the sleeve and beige shorts with black and red shoes, a pair of headphones hanging around his neck.

Letsuyu gaped in surprise. While Reborn looked at the young teen with boredom.

But the other simply smiled with a mischief laced smile, "Okari, Letsu-niisan."

"Tsuna?!"

"Who else?" Tsuna giggled softly. His attention turned to Reborn and he frowned, "Who's this? A friend of yours Letsu-nii?"

Reborn snorted, "I'm his tutor." Tsuna raised his brow and smiled, "I see. Well I have to go meet up with Rix and the others soon. I'm already late as it is..." His voice fell lower in volume as he realized what it was he had just said.

" _HHHHIIIEEE! They're so going to kill me for being late again! I've got to go, sorry I can't stay to chat more! Bye!"_

Letsuyu only watched his twin leave unable to utter a single word in all that Tsuna had said. Reborn snorted to himself as he watched the slim male run. However he was somewhat curious as to what he saw in the younger's blue eye. Malice, anger, and worry. However what interested him was the worry in his eye. _Why_ would he be worried?

 **... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

Tsuna rushed down the street eager to get away from his twin and Spartan tutor. He sighed to himself was he knew he was a safe distance away from the two. His blue eye sharpened.

"Well, that was unexpected..." He glanced at his watch, "I really should hurry before they actually **do** kill me for being late this time."

 **.. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. ..**

By the time Tsuna reached the decided meeting point he was out of breath and an hour late. Looking around he caught sight of blonde hair pale enough to be considered white. He grimaced a bit knowing what was coming.

" _Tsunayoshi Sawada,"_ the voice sent multiple of chills down his spine. He approach the blonde slowly.

"H-hai Rixa-chan?" He shook from her sharp calculating blue eye that looked exactly like his left one. She stepped forward, arms crossed over her perfectly sized bossom, and an angry frown on her rosy pink lips.

 _"Care to explain to all of us EXACTLY why you're late? Hmmm?"_

Tsuna knew he wasn't getting out of this situation easily. He 'hie'd to himself quietly.

 **... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... .**

Letsuyu sighed. The day had finally come to an end after he had celebrated his return with his mother and brought up his belongings to his room. He was free to sleep as much as he wanted. He stretched his back and checked the clock; Seven: twenty seven. It was getting dark out and he realized that his twin had yet to come back. He yawned.

'Ah! I'm too tired to think about this! I'm just going to go to sleep.'

He changed out of his regular clothes and into his green silk pajamas. He yawned again and then there was a knock on his door. He opened it seeing that it was his mother. Nana Sawada: a pretty young woman with short brunette hair and carmel eyes. He smiled at his mother.

"Is something wrong okaasan?" She immediately gushed over how cute he was and polite before remembering why she came up to her son's room.

"Ah! That's right!" Letsuyu stared at his mother curiously, "Huh?"

"Your father might've forgotten to tell you but tomorrow your starting your sophomore year in high school at Namimori kōkō akademī! It's a very prestigious and popular school that many students who go there enjoy!"

Letsuyu sweatdropped. "Namimori kōkō akademī?" Nana nodded enthusiastically smiling.

'Geez! Just how much has changed since I left?! I don't remember us ever having a high school academy when I left!'

Nana went on, "Your brother is attending Namimori kōkō akademī as well!"

Now _that_ caught his attention.

"He is?!"

Nana nodded," Yes!"

Letsuyu stared wide eye at his mother and sighed, "Wow." She patted his hair and giggled.

"Well goodnight Letsu-kun." She hugged tight. Letsuyu could feel her shaking when he hugged her back. When she pulled away she patted his cheek and sighed, "Welcome home Letsuyu." She kissed his forehead goodnight before leaving him to himself.

He jumped on his bed and relaxed. A faint smile on his lips, "I'm back..."

 **... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

 **"Freedom, you do understand that this changes almost the entirety of the plan right?"**

 **Sigh, "Yes I do understand that Painter, but in the end it works out in our favor and not much is changed other than the location."**

 **Another sigh, "Painter, Freedom-sama is right. Namimori is our territory. We know it better than anyone. Here we have the advantage."**

 **"I understand that Windstorm, but that doesn't mean we shouldn't be cautious."**

 **"Painter, I understand why you worry. That's your job afterall. To worry about us, but it's also your job to believe in us as well. We** are **strong, but we are** not **overconfident. We will be cautious about this and get those rings."**

 **"...Okay."**

 **Smile, "Good. Now," orange eyes stared out into the darkness, "Let's prepare the game board for our new players, ne?"**

 **A soft giggle escaped their lips.**


	3. Chapter 3: School

**I have no words to express how truly happy I am with all the favorites and follows I have received for this story in such short time! And my friend today said she could see my happiness flowing expressing how truly happy I felt. Thank you all so much!**

 **Ah, and an answer to: i am mi-chan 'AKA Dino-Sensei's question in the review, which your review also added to my EXTREME! Happiness! I will only say that it is a fan made thing flame idea and such that I made which had to be overviewed by my bestie since when I first told her she nearly looked like she was considering kicking me. I have bruises still from two years ago to prove that she's strong!**

 **Anways I will reveal it later in the story soon, least 5 chapters from now. I hope you'll keep reading until then! Thank you!**

 **I don't own khr. Rixa belongs to me however!**

 **Please, enjoy~**

 **/ / / .../ / / .../ / /.../ / / .../ / / .../ / / .../ / / .../ / / .../ / / .../ / /.../ / /.../ / /.../ / .../ / /.../ / /.../ / /.../ / /...**

"Freedom," voice soft like a feather in the wind.

"Hai, Painter?"

"...Do you still have nightmares about that day?"

"...What brought this up?"

Shrug, "I dunno."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Truthfully, I do. I have nightmares about it every night. And I always wake up wishing for something to change."

"Yeah...I do too..."

/ / / .../ / /... / / /.../ / /... / / /.../ / /... / / /.../ / /.../ / /.../ / /.../ / /.../ / /.../ / /.../ / /.../ / / .../ / /.../ / /...

Letsuyu woke up that morning screaming. Why was he screaming? Well you see a certain Spartan tutor decided to sneak into his room and ever so graciously decided to wake him up. And how this tutor decided to wake him up, well let's just say that Letsuyu's head would be hurting for quite a while.

Letsuyu held his head in his hands whimpering. "Itta! Reborn!"

Reborn, dressed in his usual attire of a black suit and yellow shirt underneath, smirked and lifted his fedora up showing his dark obsidion eyes. Leon on his hand. "Hurry and get dressed baka-Letsu. You have twenty laps to do before breakfast."

Letsuyu gasped, "What!? B-but!" Next thing he knew the barrel of a gun was in his face. Letsuyu paled and glanced up at his tutor, "You wouldn't!"

Reborn wore an amused smirk, "If you're going to be complaining then do it with your dying will, baka-Letsu." And he shot.

 _Thud_.

It was silent for a few seconds before...

 _"Aaarrrgggghhh! Reborn!"_ Letsuyu now stood up in his boxers a bright orange flame on his head, _"Run twenty laps with my dying will!"_ He ran out his room, out the house, and ran. Reborn watched his student run clear amusement painting his features.

 _Step._

 _Step._

 _Step._

 _Step._

 _Pause._

Reborn pointed his gun at the unknown intruder. "And you are?"

The figure looked at him, analyzing him. And then he noticed.

A blue eye with rings of gold...the same as Letsuyu's twin- Tsuna.

"You know it's considered rude to have a gun pointed a lady?" The voice was soft like a tear drop falling laced with a cold edge. Reborn took a look at the intruder and took a guess from the way that the intruder spoke and how soft their voice was they were female. He lowered his gun to his side but still cautious.

He could see the amusement in her eye.

"Good boy," she said it like he was some kind of dog which annoyed him but he didn't let it show. She turned her head to the door next to Letsuyu's room. The room which Nana had told them last night was Tsuna's. He pulled at his fedora.

 _Sigh._ "I wonder if I did something bad in a previous life. 'Cus it just seems to me that I'm always the one who has to go wake him up." She had muttered this so quietly that Reborn almost didn't hear, but he wasn't the number one hitman for nothing.

He allowed her to pass by him his eyes watching her every movement and waited as she went into the younger twins room. Five minutes had passed before Reborn saw her come out dragging the younger twin by the ear. He stifled a chuckle.

"...A-ano-"

"Tsu, not another word. Because as much as I love you far beyond death I will send you flying to the next universe away! It's bad enough that the others, Kyo and Muku-nii included, are scared to wake you up and have me do it, but! Honestly learn some self-control!"

Tsuna looked at her like a kicked puppy. A pout on his lips. "I didn't mean to hit you! And I do have self-control! It's just not...well...um...around that much when I'm asleep."

She growled, "Tsunayoshi Sawada," Tsuna shivered and straightened up, "H-hai Rixa-sama!"

Blue clashed with blue.

"What did I say earlier?"

Tsuna paled, "T-to um...not talk...?"

Rixa sent him a sugary sweet smile laced with an edge of poison, "And what _exactly_ is it that you just did?"

If it was possible Tsuna paled farther than what should be humanly possible. He tried pulling himself away from the enraged girl and back towards the safety of elsewhere. Rixa sent him _the smile_. A smile that clearly said not to even think about running. Tsuna then gave up all hope and submitted himself to the she-devil lord known as his best friend, AKA Rixa.

Rixa's sunny personality returned and she went on dragging Tsuna by the ear out the house. Meanwhile Reborn watched all this go on from the stairs a devious smirk on the handsome hitman's face. New ideas of tor- tutoring his young student popping away in his dark sadistic mind.

 **-o-**

"So that was him, huh?" Rixa's quiet voice asked. Tsuna, who had been released from her clutches a few minutes ago, nodded. "Yeah, he's Sawada's tutor, and the new _teacher_ for our school."

Rixa exhaled, "I'm glad I don't have homeroom with him. Hiehiehiehie~"

Tsuna shook his head, "I think you've gained some bad habits from _her._ " Rixa patted his hair and smiled. "Nah, she just reawakened the other side of me that most of the other half of my family has."

Tsuna's shoulders sagged at her honest fact. "I miss your yandere side...now you're worse. You're a tsuyandere."

Rixa raised her brow, " _Tsuyandere? Really, Tsu? Really?"_

Tsuna sighed dejectively, "Yes Rixa. Yes. I fear for the time we'll see her again. One- her now you- was bad enough, but two? I need to start building a safe house far, far, ffffaaaarrrr away from civilization."

Rixa slapped the back of his head. "That's mean. If I didn't know better I'd say you got sassier." Tsuna smirked and Rixa paled a tad bit. "...B-but! You-!"

"Ah~ Look at the time we better hurry before Kyoya bites us for being late." Tsuna strutted off laughing at the look of shock on his friends face. Rixa jogs to catch up demanding to have an answer of whether or not he did become sassy. A question that Tsuna gracefully ignores.

-o-

Letsuyu moaned tired from having run fifteen laps. The dying will bullet had only lasted him up to five laps and left him running the last fifteen in his rubber ducky printed boxers. Safe to say he was mortally forever embarrassed. By the time he got home his mother was awake cooking breakfast while his father and Reborn were at the table chatting- more like Iemitsu talking Reborn's ear off while Reborn restrained himself from shooting him. Letsuyu passed them all and went in to shower and change.

Ten minutes later he was refreshed and changed into his new school uniform. His uniform consisted of a gray long sleeve collar neck jacket with a white shirt, or tank for some underneath the jacket divided by two lines with the center being a light blue fading lighter going down and fading darker as it went up, and then two orange streaks around the arms of the jacket. With it he wore gray-ish blue black pants a violet belt over his jacket and dark gray shoes.

Letsuyu looked himself over in the mirror.

"It looks like something out of one of those robotic animes..."

 _Knock._

 _Knock._

"Letsu-kun? Are you in there?" Nana's voice was muffled thanks to the door in between them. Letsuyu turned to open the door. He faced his mother smiling. "Hai, mom?"

Nana squealed when she saw her son dressed in his uniform. "You look so dashing Letsu-kun!" Letsuyu chuckled scratching his cheek. "Hehe, really?" Nana nodded, "Of course! Letsu-kun always looks handsome!"

Letsuyu blushed pink, flustered. Nana then remembered why she had come up here, "Ah! Letsu-kun you have to hurry or else you're going to be late!"

Letsuyu's eyes widened he looked at the watch on his wrist and shouted, " _AAAAAAHHHHH! I have to hurry!"_ He rushed down the stairs past his father yelling, " _Bye! I'll see you after school! Love you!"_

Iemitsu chuckled, "That's my boy." He looked up to his precious wife grinning that goofy grin.

"By the way where's my tuna fish? Shouldn't he be getting ready to go too?" Nana froze for a second before unfreezing.

She smiled, forcefully, warmly at her husband, "Ano, Tsuna usually leaves very early everyday."

Iemitsu frowned. He had noticed his wife freeze when asked the question as well as how forced her smile was. "Nana," he called out to his wife softly. "Is there something wrong?"

Nana shook her head, "No. I'm just happy that you and Letsu-kun are back." Nana obviously did not want to talk about so Lemitsu dropped the subject, but he was worried. Was something wrong with his little tuna fish? He'd ask Reborn to search around later.

 **-o-**

Letsuyu rushed to get to his new school on time his sore body protesting to running. However he did make it time, but it also helped that since this was the beginning of the year there was going to be a ceremony introducing new students to the school and the teachers. Letsuyu sighed in relief when he heard that. The students crowded around the gym loud whispers being thrown back and forth between each person in the room. He then noticed that the girls uniform had a different color scheme than the males.

He females wore the same type of jacket with the same two lines but the center was orchid instead of light blue. On the arms the orange was two streaks instead of one like the males and their skirts were a mix of violet and black with white on the side. The socks were also black unlike normal school ones and the shoes were gray, a tint of black, a band of purple wrapping around their ankles.

And once again he found himself thinking the same thing from earlier.

 _Static._

 _"Attention everyone! We would like to inform you all that the ceremony will be starting, so if you would please take your seats and wait patiently until further notice. Thank you."_

Immediately after the announcement was made everyone quieted down and became shuffling to sit next to friends. Letsuyu sat down in the front row having been pushed up to the front and jot wanting to be pushed any further sat down. A couple minutes later and someone came up to the stage.

The woman was fairly young perhaps in her twenties with short strawberry blonde hair pulled to the side, a slim hour glass figure that was brought out with her professional business clothing, and icy green eyes. She shot them all a smile and spoke into the mic.

 _"Good morning everyone. It's nice to meet you all, but first let's start with introductions. I am your school principal Umineko Sarah Vanilla. An odd name I'm sure, but it's the name my mother gave me, so not much can be done about that."_

Vanilla sent them a goofy smile a light chuckle escaping her lips as she spoke to them. Her confident warm voice lured people towards her. Even Letsuyu was being drawn in to every word she said.

 _"So, now that we've been introduced I would like to inform you all of the rules regarding our Disciplinary committee and student council."_

Letsuyu blinked shocked. _'We have a student council too!?'_

 _"First rule, which I'm sure you've learned from experience, is do not try voting the council or committee out. They are the pride and power of this school. They are your building blocks there for your need. Do not push them away...for there will be consequences."_ She had said it a way so calmly as if it were a fact.

 _"Second, male and_ female _students please refrain from invading the privacy of the council. Do not stalk them, do not take any unapproved pictures, or anything else along those lines. They are human like you and like any person they would like their privacy."_

'Are they really that popular?'

 _"And finally,"_ her icy green gaze sharped to the point it looked like she would cut down everyone in front of her, _"For your own safety do_ not _underestimate them. If you do you will be sure to regret it."_ The cold warning was enough to silence everyone. A chill ran down their spines.

 _"Now~ Without any further ado! Let's welcome our beloved Student council and Disciplinary committee!"_

From both sides of the stage several teens dressed in a complete, well not completely there was some violet in there too, black version of the school uniform stood hands crossed behind them. They all adorned similar hairstyles. To their left was an older teen with a straw in his lips who looked somewhat similar to Elvis, but maybe that was just Letsuyu's imagination.

On each of the black uniform students there was an armband that read 'Disciplinary Committee'.

For a minute nothing else happened, but then.

"God-! Sport freaks get away from prez! You'll infect him with your stupidity!"

"I'm not stupid to the EXTREME grumpy octopus man!"

"Hahahaha! Come on Hayato if your jealous then all you needed to do was so! Hahaha."

"W-What!? I-I'm n-not jealous!"

"Hnn."

"W-what!?"

"Kufufufu, the Skylark said to stop being annoying."

"Why!"

Slap.

"Haya-kun please stop yelling. Muku-nii stop adding oil to the flames. Kyo-nii please act human for once. Takeshi please don't tease Haya-kun so much, and Ryohei please keep your voice down."

Everyone watched intent on knowing who was behind the stage. Everyone leaned forward on their seats. However Letsuyu had feeling that he had heard the last voice from somewhere.

"Ne, is it really okay not to have Ri and Chrome here?"

"Well we can't have Lambo go up alone and those two love little kids and those kids practically worship them."

"Kufufufu, of course. My Chrome is absolutely adorable, as well as the little fox."

"Pineapple herbivore, shut up."

"Ah! He spoke."

And then, someone came out.

A teen dressed in a long black coat with the front open showing a white, thinner version of the school jacket underneath with the center a dark violet color and black pants. The inside of the black coat the same violet shade. A bracelet with spikes on his right wrist and a red arm band that read, 'DC Prefect.'

He was tall and lean with short silky looking raven hair and narrowed icy gray eyes. He walked on the stage as if he owned it. The students in black stood tall their arms raised in a salute. The Elvis look alike smiled and bowed at the teen despite looking older.

The teen took one glance at them before turning to them and then to the side where the rest of council was entering from.

A tall slim silverette walked out dressed in white with black accents, a small cape connected to the jacket that reached his midback, and a flaming red in the center of the jacket. His left eye a light water green and his right a deep scarlet.

Following him were two taller masculine teen their jacket white as well but different colors.

The dark haired teen with spiky hair had his jacket open a black sports tank underneath and the center a light rainy blue color. He had a grin on his face as he walked out. His eyes were mismatched with one honey brown and the other rainy blue.

Besides him the white silver head teen had his jacket open as well with a white tank underneath. The center of his jacket was a light dandelion yellow. On his fists were bandages. On his nose was a bandaged. His eyes were mismatched like the two before. One dark gray the other gold.

These two did not have the same cape as the other did.

Following them was an older teen with indigo purple hair styled like a pineapple. The center of his jacket was indigo as well. His jacket however was similar to the black haired teen that first came out, but was not as long. Instead it was longer than the normal jackets but shorter than the black coat.

Looking more like a coat rather than a jacket. It was left opened revealing a black neck high shirt.

His eyes like the others. Blue and red. He smirked at the audience walking to stand besides the previous teens. However he held his hand out which was audibly slapped away.

"Kufufufu~ How cold of you prez-chan ~"

He walked away and finally the president of the council finally came out.

Letsuyu's mouth fell open.

 _"Tsuna!?"_


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you all so much for following and favoriting my fic! It makes me so happy to see that people like my fic! I really am happy! Well here's the next chapter!**

 **I do not own KHR, but I do own my OC's.**

 **... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ..**

It was still early in the morning, almost five, when they arrived at school Rixa and Tsuna engaged in their conversation about their duties. Both were in casual wear their school uniforms inside their personal lockers at school. By the time they were at the gates the rest of their friends already there waiting. In total seven, and nine with them.

Tsuna smiled widely hand raised in a wave. Five of the seven waved back at him. Rixa giggled cheerfully and dragged Tsuna towards the gate.

None of them were wearing their school uniforms already knowing that they could simply change here, at school, instead. A young female with violet orchid styled in a pineapple like hairstyle smiled softly at Rixa.

"Ohayo Rix-chan."

Rixa smiled at her, "Ohayo Chrome-chan." The two then engaged a conversation about their their boys, Tsuna and Mukuro, and how bad the mornings are when they have to go wake them up. Mukuro and Tsuna silently watch unable to say anything back unless they wanted to be in a coma for the next two weeks.

Takeshi laughed before then engaging with Hayato in an argument. Besides them Mukuro and Kyoya began verbally attacking each other leaving Ryohei and Tsuna to chat with their youngest.

He was a boy around ten years old with short wavy like black hair and green eyes. One a light shade so bright it looked neon while the other was dark like an emerald forest. He chatted happily with them while entering the school making motions with his hands Tsuna laughing at some of the things he said.

"Oh, Lambo," Tsuna said the name so fondly that it brought a huge smile on the boys face along with a light blush.

"It was so much fun Tsu-nii! I can't wait for the next trip we'll get to have together again!" Lambo gushed over how last year's all grade school field trip was very fun and educational. The conversation had switched from so many topics with it coming back to the very same conversation Lambo would try to bring up as often as possible. One because it was fun.

Two because hoping for him to convince their principles again to let it happen. And three because he selfishly wanted to spend more time with them despite going home with each one of them every six days and spending one day with Spanner.

Tsuna was, however, in fact already considering asking the principles to allow it once again. The high schoolers had learned a lot during that trip. As well as the middle schoolers and elementary kids. It was a learning experience on life and studies which everyone seemed to enjoy by the end of it.

Tsuna would have to go over this idea with the others. Specifically Kyoya.

 **...**

Forty minutes later the group had changed from their casual clothing to their school uniforms. All of them were required to wear white with the exception of Kyoya because he ran the Disciplinary committee. Student council was white with whatever two colors they wanted and Disciplinary committee was black with dark violet- the violet because it was the color Kyoya wore with his student council uniform and because it was his favorite.

These were their colors:

Kyoya was dark violet and red.

Mukuro and Chrome were two different shades of indigo and silver.

Hayato was scarlet with metallic black.

Takeshi was a rainy blue color with pastel green.

Ryohei was a light, but still dark, dandelion yellow with a lighter pastel yellow.

Lambo was green, the shade of green changed everyday with a cow print pattern.

And then Tsuna's and Rixa's were orange. Two different shades of orange. Tsuna's a tad bit more darker and sunset like while Rixa's was very light bordering on white. Tsuna had a light white gold to his and Rixa had a warm carmel pink mix .

Overall their uniforms were very different from the rest of the schools normal uniform.

 **...**

Tsuna sighed.

Rixa sighed.

Kyoya held up their capes.

"Omnivores wear it."

Rixa looked at her's distastefully, "I refuse."

In response to that she was hit on the head with a tonfa. Rixa still refused.

"Kyo-nii," Tsuna stopped Kyoya from hitting Rixa again, "Do we _really_ have to wear them?"

"Hnn." He threw the capes in their faces, "Wear it."

Tsuna sighed. He knew a losing battle when he saw one. Rixa stuck her tongue out him still displeased at having to wear her double layered cape.

Tsuna's cape was long, pretty large but just his size, with two golden chains going across the center and two white golden lines going from the front to his back to back in front.

Rixa's cape was long, it reached a bit past her lower legs right at her ankles, with a shorter cape over that one. The shorter one covered only her shoulders and had a large collar with a silver chain connecting it, and the longer one under that sown together with the shorter. The color matched Tsuna's.

"You know Tsuna," he made a 'hmm' sound in response, "If I had known that when I suggested that idea to him that this would happen I would never had said anything at all."

"I wish everyday you hadn't, but you did."

"Yeah...Sometimes I find myself wanting to ask Shoichi and Spanner to make a time machine just to stop my youngerself, but I know that's not a reasonable reason to."

"..."

"..."

"I really wish you hadn't given Kyoya the idea about having us wear capes."

"I regret it everyday."

"I hope so."

 **... ... ... ...**

It was five thirty by the time they opened the gates and had things ready for the opening ceremony. It was six by the time they had decided who would stay here and who would go with Lambo for the middle school and elementary opening ceremony. Of course Rixa had needed to go because she was Co-prez. Meaning she shared his job as president of the council but was not like a vice president. The role of Vice-president was given to Hayato.

Chrome went with them because like Rixa she had a job to do. She had to inform the teachers of the new schedule and rules that had once again been revised for the students sake.

The other reason the two females went voluntarily was because they enjoyed kids. Rixa was a mother hen with Chrome second to her. They also managed to guilt trip anyone so it worked for them.

However Mukuro is a very over protective brother. So when he pulled Lambo to the side Tsuna followed overhearing what Mukuro had just told Lambo to do.

"Okay? If you see anyone, and I mean **anyone** , look at Chrome, and Rixa, the wrong way- any way in fact- you are allowed to use your flames and shock them, got it?"

Lambo nodded his young face deadly serious. He saluted Mukuro, "Understood Mukuro-nii! I'll shock anyone who looks at Chrome-neesan and Rix-neesan in anyway!"

Tsuna whacked Mukuro in the back of the head. "Mukuro! What the hell are you thinking telling Lambo it's okay to use his flames for that!?"

Mukuro made an instant recovery and pouted at Tsuna, "Bunny-chan~ I am simply protecting my dear Chrome, and Fox-chan's, innocence!"

Tsuna's brow twitched, his arms crossed over his chest. He shook his head, "That's not the way about doing it. Besides Rixa and Chrome are strong too. You shouldn't underestimate them just because of gender Mukuro."

Mukuro opened his lips to give a snarky reply when Tsuna said, "Besides I'm sure if either of them caught you telling Lambo what I just heard they'd probably mutilate you...and I thought you learned from the last time too."

Mukuro froze and shivered.

Tsuna smirked.

Victory for team 27: 14

Victory for team 69: 12

 **... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

Nearly two hours later of overseeing that everything was accounted for and the gates were closed Tsuna and his colleagues waited for their turn to head up on stage. However because it was taking a while the group had decided to play a game of truth and blackmail.

How it goes.

Someone asks you a question you either answer or someone reveals one of your secrets for every player to know. How this game was invented? Well let's just say no one will ever be giving Tsuna or Chrome alcohol for as long as it may exist even if they turn out to be quite the fun drunks.

Mukuro went first, "Kufufufu~ Prez-chan," Tsuna twitched at the 'chan'.

"Hai, Mukuro?"

"Answer me this, are you purposely using the fact that you are president to skip out on math?"

Tsuna gulped his eyes darted over to Kyoya. Kyoya glared at him, "H-hai..."

Mukuro smirked. "Knew it~!"

Tsuna wanted to murder him right then and there.

"Your turn Bunny-chan~"

"Quit with the 'chan' already Mukuro!" He turned his gaze to his vice president- Hayato. "Hayato-kun answer me this please. Are you and Shittopi-chan dating?"

Hayato chocked on his saliva, _"W-what!? Prez-sama! What ever gave you the idea that me and her are dating!?"_ Hayato turned a bright shade of red fumbly waving his hands around his eyes darting in every direction but mostly towards Takeshi who's smile looked a bit strained.

Tsuna shrugged his shoulders, "Well, I mean you two share common interests and you tend finish each other's sentences and-"

Hayato cut him off. "Okay! I get it! No, me and Shittopi-chan are not dating!" Hayato turned to Takeshi.

"Answer me this sports freak 1, are you an UMA?"

Takeshi smiled and answered immediately, "Nope!" Hayato made a 'tch' sound while the others shook their heads at the question.

Takeshi looked back at Kyoya, "Ne, Kyoya answer me this. What did Tsuna do to you the one time you tried waking him up?"

Kyoya glared at Takeshi and made a 'hmph' sound. He walked over towards Takeshi and pulled him away from the others whispering it so only the two of them would know. When they came back Takeshi had a twitchy smile on his face and looked very pale. He completely avoided Tsuna's gaze. The others simply looked curious as to what it was that Kyoya told him.

Takeshi went again.

It was also a rule that the person who asks Kyoya anything must go again because Kyoya refused to ask anything to anyone unless they were someone interesting.

"Ne, Ryohei-sempai answer me this. Do you have a crush on Hana-san?"

The group went quiet all of them waiting for Ryohei's answer. They all looked at him expectantly their eyes shining.

Ryohei turned beet red his eyes wide and looking everywhere but them. "I- I EXTREMELY REFUSE TO ANSWER!"

Takeshi smirked, "Is that so sempai?" He fake sighed pulling out a few crumpled papers from thin air and looking over them. "I suppose I'll just have to ask our speaker to read all these _love letters_ outloud for the school to hear~"

Ryohei paled at the threat.

Luckily for him he was saved from answering by one of Kyoya's disciplinary member who had come in to tell them that it was time for them to head up. The group began walking since they a bit farther back from the stage chatting in small whispers while Tsuna drifting off trying to remember everything he needed to say once he was up when suddenly...

"God-! Sport freaks get away from prez! You'll infect him with your stupidity!"

"I'm not stupid to the EXTREME grumpy octopus man!"

"Hahahaha! Come on Hayato if your jealous then all you needed to do was so! Hahaha."

"W-What!? I-I'm n-not jealous!"

"Hnn."

"W-what!?"

"Kufufufu, the Skylark said to stop being annoying."

"Why!"

Slap. Tsuna slapped them all, with the exception of Kyoya because between him and Mukuro, Mukuro was the one less likely to hurt him, behind their heads.

"Haya-kun please stop yelling. Muku-nii stop adding oil to the flames. Kyo-nii please act human for once. Takeshi please don't tease Haya-kun so much, and Ryohei please keep your voice down." His voice was smooth and calm hiding any annoyance he felt.

"Ne, is it really okay not to have Ri and Chrome here?" Takeshi asked. Tsuna thought a bit on that one because he was somewhat rethinking his choice on having both the girls leave, but...

"Well we can't have Lambo go up alone and those two love little kids and those kids practically worship them."

"Kufufufu, of course. My Chrome is absolutely adorable, as well as the little fox." Mukuro smirked looking very proud, almost like a parent...scary thought.

"Pineapple herbivore, shut up."

"Ah! He spoke."

And then, Kyoya stepped out from behind the stage and the curtain.

Following him was Hayato.

Then Takeshi and Ryohei.

And finally Mukuro and him.

When he stepped out Tsuna heard someone gasp. Turning his head to the direction of the sound he was met with surprise gaze of his twin brother. He sent him a small smile and walked to the rest of the way up shaking hands with the principle and taking her place. She leaned in to whisper in his ear, "Knock em down Tsu."

"I'll do my best."


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own khr~**

 **I wish I had copies of the manga and anime however tho... now I'm sad. ;.; [ );]**

 **Anyways I do own my OC's! Thanks for reading, following favoriting, and reviewing! Love you guys! I also want to ask you guys something.**

 **Yaoi or no yaoi?**

 **By the way...**

 **To:** **InfinityRabbit-**

 **OMIGOD! When I read your review I was literally one second away from jumping up and down, but because my fan is on and for safety reasons I didn't, but I did fangirl scream. I'm so happy to know that you liked my story that much that you would've thrown your phone. Good thing you didn't though...I would've felt guilty and then it would suck for you because you wouldn't have your phone.**

 **I am really happy for review though. It really did make me happy and I can't wait to hear more good things from you. I will also try to update as soon as possible, but I also want to focus on two other fics I'm currently writing so please forgive me if I can't update daily or weekly or monthly. Thanks again.**

 **...H... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

Rixa stood in front of the crowd of children a smile on her soft rosy lips. Lambo stood in front of her speaking and telling the students about the rules, their duties, and what is expected of them. She couldn't help but giggle when she saw some of the girls, in his grade and above, swoon over the him. She shook her head softly unnoticeable. There was no doubt that in her mind that when Lambo grew up he was going to be a ladies killer.

Speaking of older Lambo...

Her gaze went to the large case besides him. She knew that after getting rid of his afro Lambo had started carrying the suit case fooling others by saying he was carrying his student council paperwork and school supplies, which was partially true but also not true. Inside that suit she knew he was carrying his weapons, the electric horns, his box weapon, but also as well the ten-year later bazooka. Ever since the event from two years ago Lambo had refused to use the bazooka unless he was in a desperate situation. He personally told them, well he asked or well...demanded really, that he wanted to be stronger and that he wanted them to help him get stronger.

With the look on his face and the tears streaming down nonstop none of them had the heart to say no at all. Especially not her...no...those days were the worst...

She felt a hand grab her shoulder. Jumping in surprise Rixa turned around meeting the heterochromatic gaze of Chrome- one light violet eye and one crystal indigo eye.

"Prez-san...? Are you okay?"

Seeing the worried face of one of her best friends Rixa shook her head and smiled, "Yeah. Just thinking about unnecessary things, heiheihei~" Chrome seemed to understand her smile just abit sad now. They turned back around to watch Lambo.

"Say," Rixa voiced out softly as to not interrupt Lambo's speech.

"Hai?"

"How do you think Tsuna's speech is going? Do you think the boy's are fighting again?" Suddenly their women's intuition lit up. Both girls stood up suddenly surprising everyone. They took Lambo and the mic.

"Sorry for the interruption, but it seems that there is a problem at the high school ceremony. Please, feel free to come and watch. We will be serving drinks and snacks during that time."

With that said the trio speed walked from the middle school campus to the high school campus. What they saw awakened the monsters sleeping in both Chrome and Rixa. Lambo who was in their grip suddenly felt a shiver run down his spine and oddly enough he felt sorry for his Nii-san's.

 **_/U_/_/_/_/_/_/**

Tsuna groaned in disbelief avoiding a tonfa directed at him. _"Kyoya-nii!"_ Tsuna whined avoiding another hit directed at him. Tsuna looked around the area, more specifically what used to be the gym, and felt his anger rise.

Somewhere off to the sides Hayato was duking it out with Ryohei and Takeshi with Mukuro. He sighed. How did it come to this well...

 **...M...**

It started out wonderful. The students were attentive and he had yet to even stutter. However...

 _"What was that you sorry excuse of a fruit!"_

 _"Kufufufu, I'd watch what you say mutt."_

 _"Maamaa menai no need to get so dramatic."_

 _"He's right to the EXTREME! Because what you said about each other is true to the EXTREME!"_

 _Tsuna had imaginary waterfall tears falling down his face while mentally he shook his head at his Sports council men. 'Menai please...onegai...stop adding oil to the flame...please.'_

 _Unfortunately his prayers were not answered because the next thing he knew he was thrown back narrowly missing Kyoya. Meanwhile Hayato and Mukuro were cornering Takeshi and Ryohei their weapons out in front of them and the fighting started._

 _A swipe to the left and clash of steel. Takeshi held his blade in his hands blocking Mukuro's trident from slicing him._

 _Ryohei threw a mess of punches at Hayato with him dodging every single hit gracefully. "Tch. Is that the best you have lawn head?!" Ryohei grinned, "No! But I EXTREMELY don't want to hurt you!"_

 _Tsuna could literally see the flames of wrath burning right behind his vice-president. And now...the dynamites came out._

 _"Why...you...! Prepare to die!"_

 _Tsuna decided to help evacuate the students which were already being evacuated by the help of the staff who have long learned of the council's forever lasting rivalry between each other. He passed by the new teacher, his twins friend from yesterday, and saw as he analyzed every single one of his members._

 _Tsuna spoke softly to him, "You know you should probably be helping evacuate the students from here before it gets worse." He heard the amusement in the olders voice, "Really, now? This is their worst?"_

 _Tsuna shook his head, "No worse is when Kyoya gets involved and the rest of the council is here."_

 _"Hmm" he saw the man send a calculating gaze towards him. It sent shivers down his spine but he remained calm._

 _That was the end of their conversation and the beginning of his brawl with Kyoya._

 _Kyoya is a battle-addict through and through, but he does have self control. It's just that when he is given the chance to start fights he'll start one, and with the strongest person in the vicinity. It was, a bit, of a surprise when he just started attacking the new teacher._

 _"Kyoya!"_

 _He didn't listen and kept attacking the teacher who gracefully avoided every hit almost like he knew when it was coming. It was sometime in the middle of it that Tsuna interrupted the fight and began one with Kyoya._

 _"Omnivore," he looked angry, "Carnivores don't need protecting." And then he attacked leaving Tsuna to block each hit and join the fighting fray._

 _Bringing us back to the present._

It was sometime when the fighting was getting fiercer that Tsuna's hyper intuition warned him. He began simply avoiding Kyoya's attacks and tried stopping the Prefect.

"Kyoya-nii! Stop, please!"

"No."

Tsuna's intuition went haywire. He stopped in fright feeling a certain feeling he has only felt when Rixa was around and when Chrome was angry. He turned around slowly and screamed his soul leaving his body.

Rixa picked him and him over to Lambo. "Take care of Tsu Lambo. I- We," she pointed to Chrome and herself, "have some boys to **discipline**."

The two laughed creepily the bloodlust in their eyes. Lambo nodded quickly as to not direct that bloodlust to him.

'Girls are scary!'

 **...O...**

 **Victim 1: Kyoya...**

Dark violet and steel gray clashed with blue. He remained there silent no emotion on his face while on her's there was _the smile._

Kyoya walked away. "Hmph."

Rixa waved goodbye. "Don't cause anymore trouble 'kay Kyo-niichan!"

He ignored her his pride wounded. She rolled her eyes and turned to Chrome. "Onto the next Soldier. Onto the next..."

 **Victims 2 & 3: Takeshi and Mukuro...**

"Kufufufu my dear Chrome move out the way. I have an idiot to kill." Chrome sent Mukuro _the smile._

"Mukuro-san, anything you say will be used and held against you."

Mukuro's eyebrow twitched, "Oya Chrome..."

She smiled at him sweetly.

... ...

"Haha...I guess we're in trouble huh...?" Takeshi tried to say in a cheery way but with Rixa looking at him in dark disapproval it was hard to. Rixa was one of those scary females that you just have to be scared of.

"You think Takeshi?"

 **Victims 4 & 5: Hayato and Ryohei...**

"Co prez!" Hayato scrambled back in fear and shame. Rixa stood there hands on her hips Takeshi behind her being dragged in a bundle of rope.

"Hayato-chan~ Care to take a guess on who's paperwork you're going to be doing for awhile?"

He paled at the mention of paperwork, "B-but!"

She snapped and used the small piece of rope she had as a whip, "No buts!"

If this was an anime Hayato would swear he saw a demon right behind her and horns and sharp teeth on her. He fainted right on the spot. Rixa sighed.

"Now for Tsu-kun."

... ...

"Ryohei-san."

"Y-YES! Chrome!"

"Please read this book again until you can read me every word in there word for word."

She gave him the book, 'Commen sense for dummies'.

Ryohei gave Chrome a blank stare which she returned with _the smile._

 **...O...**

"Tsu-kun," he heard a soft pleasant voice call out to him he twitched. "A few more minutes please Rixa-neesan..."

'Wait...Rixa-neesan...!'

He jumped awake staring into a blue eye alike to his. He looked panicked quickly standing up to check the damage done. His jaw fell down. You'd think he'd be used to it by now, but still...

The younger trio- Lambo, Chrome, and Rixa- watched as Tsuna became Dark Tsuna. His body shook with anger his eye glowed red and he screamed.

 _"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"_ He turned to the group of four behind him and whispered, _"You ARE dead."_

The group of four began running trying to lose their president in the crowd. However Tsuna's anger was strong enough to make a presence that everyone simply parted ways to let him through scared of being on the President's bad side. Letsuyu watched amazed that this was wimpy twin brother from ten years ago.

The trio meanwhile...

"Lambo pass the candy please?"

"Hai Rix-neesan."

"Ano...Rixa how long is Prez-san going to chase them for?"

"For as long as they need to know the feeling our suffering of us going to have to look at every single document for school repairs and damages."

"O- oh..."

"Yup. Next time one of us is staying with them."


	6. Chapter 6

**Gomen! I was struggling somewhat with deciding how I wanted to start this chapter and because I'm starting to get back into OUAT. I have a thing for Peter pan. Blame it on childhood memories of watching the live action version repeatedly.**

 **That and Peter pan has just always been my favorite.**

 **Anyways sorry for the late update and thanks guys for sticking with me.**

 **To: Lacie-**

 **Thanks for the advice. ;3 I'll try to keep even it out and talk a bit more about Letsuyu! I hope you'll keep reading! Thanks again.**

 **... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

Two hours later the speaker and stage were set and Letsuyu's brother, who shockingly was the Council president, Tsuna set out to finish his speech from earlier. Letsuyu watched him as Tsuna spoke with ease and confidence.

 _"Now, please allow me to introduce to you our new homeroom teacher for class 10-A, Mr. Reborn!"_

Letsuyu's eyes widened by saucers. There was no freakin way his tutor would enroll as a teacher just to keep an eye on him would he!?

Shiny new black shoes with new dress pants and shirt with a dull dark gray blazer with a dark yellow streak around the arms an inch away from being called orange. Unblemished peachy skin and spiky raven locks with matching eyes. A smirk on that handsome face.

Letsuyu cried inwardly to himself.

Off to the side handing out snacks with Chrome was Rixa who had a view of Letsu's expressions. She smirked happily.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

 **A few minutes later~**

"Ne, Kyoya."

"Hn. What is Fox."

Rixa giggled, "Honestly! Would it hurt you to be a normal human who uses peoples names!" She sighed and smiled. "But...then again you wouldn't be nearly as interesting."

Kyoya ignored her last statement and stared at the green of the tree. Rixa sat on the ground next to him, her back against the shady tree.

"Tsuna was asking for you earlier. He wants to hold another meeting soon."

Steely gray eyes glanced over to the blonde, "How soon."

"Today." She rose to her feet dusting off any dirt she may had gotten on her uniform. Kyoya sat up.

"I'll think about it."

Rixa smiled and nodded once, "Okay. I'll tell him." She walked away and he watched before plopping down and going back to sleep. A small yellow puffball floated down onto his chest. Kyoya stroked the puffball for a few minutes before falling asleep under the tree.

 **... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

"Same answer as usual?"

Rixa laughed, "Of course. Would you expect anything else?"

Tsuna shook his head, "No. He is own boss you know." Rixa agreed with the statement.

"Indeed. I am concerned about one thing though..."

Tsuna stood straighter, "And that is...?"

Rixa shook her head, "Later. Anyways I think we should focus more on the food...Tsu...I think it's burning...!" Tsuna looked at the pot next to him.

" _HHHIIIIEEEE! RIXA!"_

Rixa jumped over the counter next to her president and helped. Tsuna sighed, "Arigato." She giggled, "Not a problem."

Away from them a few feet to the side were a group of girls.

"They look so much like a couple!"

"I know! I wish it was me standing next to him though..."

"Can't be helped. I've heard they've been together since they were children."

"We can't compete against that."

The girls- mood plummeted.

Back where Tsuna and Rixa stood cooking they sighed simultaneously.

'I get the feeling someone's thinking we're a couple... _again.'_

Rixa pulled out her phone to check the time. Her blue eye looked up to meet Tsuna's blue eye, "I'll see you later Tsu. I have to help Chrome get the younger students back to their campus and help the staff tour the school. Gomen."

Tsuna smiled warmly and shook his head, "Rixa it's fine. I'll be fine just try to hurry back before I get kidnapped by my fan club, _please."_

Rixa giggled, "Of course. I'll be sure to ask Kusakabe-san to keep an eye out for them for you before I go."

Tsuna sighed and muttered a small 'thank you' to his Co-prez. She left soon afterwards making sure to pass by the Disciplinary committee before leaving.

" . -san~" She stuck her blonde head through the door of the committee looking for the Elvis look alike.

A hand crawled out through a mountain of paperwork. "O..ver...here..Co-prez..."

Rixa slid the door open and walked in shoving aside the paperwork. "Ano...Kusakabe-san...are you okay?"

The older teen shook his head, "Kyoya left me here to suffer _his_ paperwork. Sometimes I hate that man and sometimes I admire him, but I definitely hate him when he leaves me to do his paperwork."

Rixa giggled, "Yeah, well I think I have something that may keep you busy for awhile."

Kusakabe raised his head showing her his tired dead ringed eyes, "You do?" He said it in such a hopeful way that Rixa couldn't help but laugh and pat his head.

"Yes. I need you to keep an eye on Tsu. Make sure none of his fan club members try to kidnap him. You know how scary they can be."

The older teen rose from the paperwork and walked her out thanking her. Rixa laughed, "No need to thank me Kusakabe-san. Just please take care of Prez for me."

Kusakabe nodded, "I'll do my best. See you soon Co-prez."

Rixa waved farewell.

 **... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

Letsuyu glanced up at his smirking tutor. "Reborn," he whined rubbing his eyes, "What are you doing here!"

Reborn kicked his student, "Where are your manners Baka-Letsu?"

Letsuyu glared at his tutor turned school teacher. Reborn smirked and walked away, "Hurry up Baka-Letsu. Let's go see your brother."

Interest piqued Letsuyu followed willingly, for once, wanting to see his brother. He had so many questions. However the moment they got closer to where he saw his brother the more he was thinking that maybe he should just turn back.

 _"HHIIEE! Kusakabe-san! Help! Eek! H-HAYATO!"_

 **... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

Rixa had only left him a few minutes ago with Kusakabe to keep watch and in those few minutes already the two could see the swarm of Tsuna's fan girls and boys wanting to jump him and possibly kidnap him. Tsuna's intuition went into overdrive. The first one to jump him was a girl with pigtails. He gracefully avoided her by moving to the left, but then another jumped at him. Then another, and another, and another until they were all jumping him crowding just wanting to take him.

Tsuna desperately called for help, _"HHIIEE! Kusakabe-san!_ Help!" Tsuna felt one of them touch him, "E _ek!"_ Now normally Tsuna would never do this, but this was getting out of hand and there was only one person, more than the rest, that could respond to him in just a matter of seconds. He yelled, "H-HAYATO!"

.. .. .. ..

The silverette was chatting happily with his UMA club, which Prez happily (allowed)helped him make, when he heard it.

 _"H-HAYATO!"_ His 'Prezisindangerandneedshishelp' rader went haywire. He quickly, and somewhat rudely, excused himself and hightailed his way to where Tsuna was screaming as went. He pulled out his weapon.

 _"PPPPPPPPPPPPRRRRRRRRRRRREEEEEEEEEEEEZZZZZZZZZZZZ-SSSSSSSSSSSSAAAAAAAAAAAAMMMMMMMMMMMMAAAAAAAAAAAA!"_

 **... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

Letsuyu was standing next to Reborn watching as his twin brother fought for his life. He was torn between wanting to help his brother and save from the mob of people and wanting to stay safe. Thankfully he was saved from having to make a choice when the vice-president came out running looking like he was shot by the dying will bullet.

Letsuyu watched the teen light up dynamite sticks and throw them. Letsuyu gaped. He stood there watching as the silverette ran into the smoke and came out running with his brother. The two passed by him and Reborn, but for a second he thought he heard the silverette say something. Letsuyu turned his head but the two were already being lost in the crowd.

 **_** Hours later the Student council members laid sprawled around the room dead beat tired. Tsuna especially. His uniform was disheveled and wrinkled here and there while Hayato's had some tears.

Tsuna groaned, " _Kyoya...remember when I said 'no' to allowing you use of the box animals?"_

Kyoya looked up from the ground his eyes opening to stare at Tsuna.

 _"I changed my mind. Someone get the document and a pen. Ugh."_

Mukuro grabbed the paper and visualized the pen in Tsuna's hand. Tsuna glanced at him, _"Thank you Mukuro."_ He quickly signed the document and handed it over to Kyoya who signed the agreement as well.

 _"Ugh! I'm so tired...I think...it'd be..fine if we...slept here for..a bit...ne, Kyo-niichan...?"_

There was no response and their eyes closed. They fell asleep their heads all on some part of anothers. A warm feeling seeping in them.

"Sweet dreams."


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you once again for reading! Love you guys!**

 **Thanks as well to DragonClanMaster. I'm glad to know you think it's great! ^^**

 **Well onwards!**

 **I do not own KHR, but I do own my OC's!**

 **... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

 **"Painter," Freedom called out.**

 **"You called?"**

 **"Do you know when the rest of the boy's Guardians will arrive"**

 **"No, I'm afraid to say but all of them are still in Italy."**

 **Sigh, "Well** that **is a problem."**

 **"A minor set back. Which was why I was worried."**

 **"Couldn't you have said that from the start then?"**

 **"I uh...sorry?"**

 **Sigh, "It's fine. You're right about it being a set back however."**

 **Click.**

 **Clack.**

 **Click.**

 **"Ara~ What's this I hear Freedom? We have a set back?"**

 **Freedom covered their eyes with their black gloved hand and sighed. "Not now Perception, please?"**

 **A gloved hand placed over their heart and false hurt, "I'm wounded that you'd assume me of being an annoyance Freedom!"**

 **Freedom raised a brow, "I don't assume. I know first hand how annoying you can be."**

 **Perception pouted, "And here I was thinking I could lend you assistance~"**

 **Painter chuckled, "Now, now Perception. Please tell us your idea."**

 **Perception mock sighed, "Ugh~ Since you asked so politely I'll share with you my oh so wonderful plan~"**

 **"Perception please just tell us."**

 **Sigh, "Okay, okay."**

 **Mixed eyes opened with a wide smirk on their lips, "I think it's time that** we **make a move against them."**

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Letsuyu sighed. There were dark circles under his eyes from spending days awake on nights end all because his Spartan of a tutor decided to _graciously_ help him study. Already a month and two weeks had passed by since he first started his Sophomore year and in all that time not once has he had a chance to talk to his brother. Letsuyu had learned by the end of his first week how busy his brother and his council was. Day in and day out, during school and out of school, the student council was always working.

He never once saw his brother in class or any of the others. Maybe once or twice a day he'd catch glimpses of one of them, but that was so rare and even when he tried following one of them hordes of fangirls and boys would just pop up and crowd around them. After the last six attempts he had given up. Once he had even tried staying at school for his brother only to end up getting into a fight with Hibari. He can definitely see why they call Hibari a demon.

Letsuyu sighed once again.

'Still, It's surprising to see my dame brother is Student council President. I never would have expected that.'

He opened the door and walked in.

"I'm home."

His mother stuck her head out from the kitchen a smile on her face, "Welcome back Letsu-kun! How was school? Did you have fun?"

Letsuyu smiled back at his mother, "It was okay." He thought for a bit. Ever since he came home with his dad his mom has been...clingier? It was odd to say the least.

Not only that, but whenever any of them mentioned Tsuna she would just freeze and then force a smile or an excuse and ignore what they said. It was almost as if she were...guilty? Regretful? He's not so sure what exactly he just knows for sure that there's something going on between his mom and his brother.

And he wanted to know. The only problem was that his mom was trying to avoid it and his brother was never home!

'But right now may be a good time to ask her...'

"Okaasan-"

"Nana! I'm home~!" Iemitsu came crashing through the door with an idiotic face on. Letsuyu made a 'tch' sound and walked up to his room wanting to escape the sickeningly sweet sight down below in the kitchen.

He shut the door to his room quietly bot wanting to be called out for slamming his door. He slid down onto the ground and tugged off his school jacket.

"Argh! I'm tired!"

 _Clink!_

Letsuyu looked at the ground. Lying there on the floor was a large silver ring with a clear translucent blue gem in the center. He lightly glared at and sighed. He held it up at eye level watching as the rays from the sunset sparkled over it. This ring was the entire reason he was here.

He should be focusing on finding out why it rejected him! Not what's happened since he was gone!

He threw the ring onto his bed and walked away looking for a new set of clothes to wear. Letsuyu had not seen the light orange glow that emitted from the ring.

 **... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

"Reborn-sensei," Rixa's voice called out for the tall raven teacher.

"Yes, what is it?" Rixa jumped rattling the door and looked over her shoulder. She walked inside letting Reborn enter the classroom. She bowed, "I'm so sorry to- um uh- have blocked your way. I thought you were inside."

Reborn remained impassive but was wondering if this was the same girl that had barged into the Sawada house, dragged the student council president out of his room by the ear, and managed to tame the chaotic council members. The girl, almost a woman, in front of him was nothing like that. She was the soft cutesy sort of girl. He headed over to his desk picking up the folders he had left behind for later.

"Are you going to stare at me all day?"

Rixa coughed into her hand embarrassed to have been caught staring. "Gomen. Tsu-chan wanted me to give these to you. He said something about you asking for permission to take the class out for trip out into the mountains, I think." She handed him to orange folder filled with paper.

Reborn took it without second thought. He skimmed through the papers.

"We usually don't allow field trips this early in the year, but~" She bounced on the heels of her feet giggling, "Tsu and I had a feeling that this trip would be very educational in more ways than one~"

Reborn smirked, "I assume that he liked the idea then."

Rixa laughed, "Of course! Tsu-chan and I know first hand how annoying this class can be, so we anonymously agreed to subject them to whatever horrors you may have planned out for them!"

She glanced at the clock and smiled. She exhaled, "Well I suppose we'll see you later Reborn-sensei." Rixa turned around walking away when Reborn asked her, "Do student council members have to stay out this late?"

He couldn't help his curiosity. Despite being the number one hitman he still couldn't find a reason for them to stay out this late.

Rixa turned her head around and smiled softly, "Ne, Reborn-sensei. How much paperwork do you do each week?"

Reborn shrugged, "Never really kept count. I just do it. Why extend the misery any further than it needs to be?"

Rixa sighed, "I wish it was as easy for us as it is for you. Sadly it ain't joydei~" Reborn quirked his brow when he heard it. "But next time count how many papers you have and then multiply all that by the number of classroooms in each campus and that's how much we have in just one day."

She walked away leaving him alone in the classroom.

 **... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

Tsuna sighed.

Rixa sighed.

Kyoya huffed.

Mukuro snorted.

Ryohei inhaled sharply.

Takeshi laughed sinisterly.

Hayato 'tch'ed.

Lambo shook terrified clinging onto Chrome and he muttered prayers in Italian.

Chrome glared ahead breathing softly in and out.

They were heading into the Dragons lair whether they wanted to or not. And in this case most of them didn't want to. However their engineers were kidnapped and they needed them back, so into the Dragons lair they went.


	8. Chapter 8

**I do not own KHR!**

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **Sorry for the very, very, late update again.**

 **...**

Letsuyu looked at his tutor in fear. His jaw went slack. Reborn smirked obviously amused by his students reaction. "Tsuna agreed to this?!"

Reborn clicked the safety of his gun off, "Don't make me repeat myself Baka-Letsu." Letsuyu gulped and stepped back in fear, "O-okay! S-sorry!"

Reborn rolled his eyes and whacked him on the head. Letsuyu groaned in pain. "Itta!"

"Baka-Letsu a boss never apologizes. As punishment you get extra training today."

Letsuyu gaped openly at Reborn, "But!" 'But that goes against what you've said before!'

 _Bang._

 _Bang._

 _Bang._

Letsuyu hugged the wall.

"What was that Baka-Letsu? You want more training?" A deadly smirk crossed Reborn's lips, "Two hundred pushups and then another fifty-five laps!"

Letsuyu who saw his tutors smirk shivered and immediately started on the set of pushups.

 **...**

 **"Perception, how well do you think this plan of yours will work?"**

 **"Well enough Freedom."**

 **"Then I will leave it to you and whoever else you choose to accompany you."**

 **"Thank you."**

 **...**

Tsuna sighed and looked over at the stack of paperwork in front of him. There were mild bruises and cuts of his face and fingers but they were minor.

"Rixa!"

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

 _"Phwaa! Fresh air!"_ Her blonde hair was disheveled and messy. There were also dark circles under her eye.

Tsuna looked at her and then at the paperwork and back to the window. Their eyes met and they nodded.

Standing up the two raced towards the window one foot out of it and the other still in. The door slammed open revealing a certain silverette.

"Prez-"

 _ **"No!"**_

 _Thud._

 _Thud._

"Wha! Prez! Co!?" Hayato stood gawking by the door holding more stacks of paperwork in his hands while said two ran.

 **...**

 _Slam!_

Reborn looked up. Standing there in all his glory was the student council president- his students twin. Reborn took in his appearance noting the obvious injuries on him. Overall there was nothing real impressive about him. The students in his class seemed to think so as well.

"Look! It's Dame-Tsuna!"

Tsuna looked up and groaned. 'Why?! Out of all the classes?!' That's when he heard the loud footsteps nearing the classroom. He dived under Reborn's desk at the same time the door flung open.

Reborn raised a brow at seeing the vice-president. The young silverette was also covered in injuries but they were minor at the most. "Has Prez passed by here?"

Not one soul answered. No instead they pointed in the direction of Reborn's desk. Hayato pulled out his rope and snuck quietly towards Reborn's desk.

Tsuna who was currently hiding there felt his intuition go into overdrive. He silently whimpered and panicked. Then he remembered that he had _that._

Tsuna silently prayed to whatever higher force there was that his plan would work.

...

The moment Hayato had reached down to haul Tsuna up he knew he was in trouble when instead he pulled up a small leopard with red eyes and a bit of red. His president had just unleashed to him his worst enemy. The cat seemed to agree scratching and screaming at him aggressively. Hayato screamed and fell back trying to pry the cat off of him. From the corner of his eye he could see Tsuna escaping through the window.

 _"TSUNAYOSHI!"_

Reborn watched amused and slightly impressed at the young teen's quickly made plan and Hayato's suffering. However he was curious as to how Tsuna got the cat. Before he could call the brat he saw Tsuna jump from the window crashing through the storage room.

Somewhat intrigued Reborn looked down the window only to see Tsuna speeding out the gates on a motorcycle. Reborn looked at Hayato to ask, but said boy was lying on the ground breathing heavily along with some major claw marks on his face. He could hear the boy muttering.

"Stupid Prez and Co. Leaving me to do all the paperwork. I should just burn it all...but then the stupid animal freak would beat me...and them for doing that. ...Gah...! I hate you so much Prez."

Reborn kicked him, "Hurry up and chase after him them idiot. A president doesn't ditch out on paperwork."

Hayato with a heavy heart stood back up and looked at Reborn nodding before wearily walking out. Once he was gone Reborn turned to the class once more.

"As I was saying before being rudely interrupted by the president and vice-president. We **will** be going camping out into the woods. Any objections?"

The whole class raised their voices. Reborn really wanted to just shoot them.

 **...**

Scarlet ruby hair that fell perfectly around his cute face, peachy skin that felt nice, light crimson eyes that had compass pointed pupils instead of regular ones. A black uniform outlined in white with multiple pockets inside and outside worn with black dress pants and tipped off gloves.

He looked at the other teen in front of him and shook his head.

"Paperwork got to you guys again?"

Tsuna- who had changed from his normal student council uniform to a regular outfit which consisted of a red v-cut shirt, loose navy blue jeans, and green converse as well as a white blindfold over his right eye- pouted at the red head. "Mou~! Enma-kun~! You know paperwork and us have never gotten along! "

Rixa- now dressed in a casual cotton candy pink short dress with white leggings and dark pink shoes and wristbands- came out from behind the changing room and added in her two cents. "Tsu-chan's right. Paperwork is every bosses nightmare enemy. I'm sure somewhere deep down in your heart you agree with us En-chan."

Enma sighed, "And somewhere deep down I also hate you two for always running to me when the paperwork becomes too much for you to handle."

Tsuna pouted and Rixa puffed out her cheeks crossing their arms. Enma sighed again and stood up, "But...you're right. I hate paperwork...let's get out of here before Adelheild comes!" As quick as he had said the words the trio jumped out the window and ran for it. While at the same moment a young woman with large bust and wavy black hair held up in a ponytail wearing a female version of his uniform burst through the office Hayato behind her.

Her face was contorted into a scowl looking side to side scanning the room for the long gone presidents.

 _"ENMA!"_

 _"PREZ!"_

 **...**

 **o**

 **...**

Tsuna giggled a cat like grin on face. A light bulb went off in his head. "Oi! Why don't we go visit Ryu-san?"

Rixa turned her head to his direction a lecherous grin on her usual calm and warm face. " _Hoh~_ Visit him again when we just did so last night Tsu-chan?" She cackled like a witch, "You must really _love_ Ryu-san to want to see him again so soon~!"

Tsuna blushed tomato red and shook his head furiously. " _No! No! It's not like that! He's just like a brother to me! That's all! Honest!"_

Enma gave Tsuna a cold stare with a small twitching smirk on his lips. "Tsuna we all know that's not true one bit."

Tsuna groaned. "Not you too Ma-kun!"

The scarlette and blonde glanced at one another and chuckled at their blushing brunette friend.

Tsuna, still blushing bright red, pouted and muttered under his breath, "Meanies."

 **...**

 **o**

 **...**

A young teen, almost adult, albino with a purple tattoo under his left eye happily sat in his chair in a white fashioned office happily munching away at the marshmallows in his arms all while ignoring the stacks of paperwork sitting in piles all over his room. The sound of the window crashing open alerted the albino of his guests; however he did not need to worry since the familar prescence of Sky, Earth, and Anjo flames immediately told him of _exactly who_ it was.

"Ohaiyo En-kun, Re-chan, _Tsu-chan~._ "

Enma bowed his head at the welcoming a smile on his lips.

Rixa sent Tsuna a lecherous smirk but immediately turned her attention to the albino sending him a kind smile.

Tsuna however had a light blush painting his cheeks but he did send the albino one of his brightest smiles; not that he knew that himself, thinking it was one of his simple normal smiles. The albino chuckled knowing that Tsuna himself didn't know. Rixa and Enma shook their heads.

 **~.~.~**

"So what bring's you three here Tsuna-kun~, En-ma-kun~, Ri(e)-xa-chan~?"

The three sent glances at one another before suddenly the doors blew open and revealed Adelheid and Gokudera standing there outside the door metal fan and dynamites in hand. The trio hid underneath the empty space of the albino's desk while the albino continued muching on his prescious marshmallows while staring at the two Vice-presidents calmly and yet boredly.

Adelheid marched her way through the tsunami of paperwork her burning red maroon eyes staring right at the violet iris' of the albino.

 _"Where are they hiding Byakuran?"_

Byakuran chuckled grinning his twisted grin. "Ara~ Who are you talking about Aldel-chan~?"

Aldelheid slammed her fist down _hard_ on the desk cracking it by a few inches all while scaring the trio mindlessly. The three sat huddled closely together shivering from the drop of temperature in the room and from their largely increasing fear. Byakuran merely smiled while speaking mockingly to Aldelheid, "Mou~ Aldel-chan! This desk cost me a lot of money you know!"

The young woman stared into his violet eyes deeply searching his eyes for a give-away; however there was none and she walked away Gokudera following right after.

The trio sat there waiting for minutes wanting to be sure of their vice-presidents exit. When it seemed that the two truly were gone the two President's and one Co-president rose from underneath the desk and looked around the flooded room.

Rixa sighed happily in relief, "Arigato Bya-kun. We were really scared that she was going to find us and drag us back to do more paperwork!" Enma nodded agreeing with his friend. Tsuna shivered hugging himself while paling at the thought of being forced back into signing paperwork all day, all week, long.

Byakuran laughed waving it off. "Ahaha, I understand the feeling. Sho-chan and Kikyo-kun are always hounding me to do my paperwork."

"It's horrible, really. Our guardians just don't understand the stress and horror we have to face every day we come to school." The two President's nodded agreeing with their Co-prez who in fact had twice the work since she helped out with Enma's side as well.

"Nope~! They definitely don't. Having read through everything, sign everything by hand, re-read for any mistakes or sly moves- it all just becomes so boring and tiring." The trio of teens nodded agreeing with him.

"Not to mention that because of all the reading we have to do in small print we may hve to start wearing glasses soon by the time we're adults!"

The four paused at that, attempting to imagine each of themselves wearing glasses.

"...I don't think we'd look too bad with glasses actually..."

"I agree with you En-kun~"

"Thanks Bya-kun."

"Hehe. Just stating a fact En-kun~ Don't you agree Ri-chan?"

Rixa had the _'look'_ in her eyes a contemplating look on her face.

Tsuna had a soft blush on his cheeks.

The two were stuck in their own little world.

 **...**

 **o**

 **...**

 **2 weeks later...**

 **Location: Outskirts of Nanimori- Forest, Mountians**

 **"Painter,"**

 **"Already done. I'm just waiting on your signal."**

 **"Discharge, are you ready?"**

 **"Hai! I'm ready Perception, Painter!"**

 **Smirk, mismatched eyes glowed with mischief and delight.**

 _ **"Then let's begin."**_


End file.
